


Breakfast Nookie

by Monsterunderkilt



Series: The Manse [27]
Category: Actor RPF, Celebrities - Fandom, RPF - Fandom, Real Person Fanfic - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 08:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27348448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsterunderkilt/pseuds/Monsterunderkilt
Summary: The morning after our date with Stephen, we find out how much we are appreciated
Series: The Manse [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1209447
Kudos: 1





	Breakfast Nookie

I walk barefoot past the pool area, carrying my heels in one hand, and flattening my bed head hair with the other. Dawn hasn’t yet had a chance to burn off the morning mist floating serenely over the surface of the warm pool water. I smile to think of how I had to convince Stephen that we shouldn’t have a skinny dip last night, but that a slow dance in his living room was far warmer, and it was.

Tiptoeing as quickly as I can, I reach the kitchen’s sliding glass door. Inside, Sir is sitting with his back to me, poring over something in a newspaper and sipping tea from a big mug. I take a deep breath and enter. He doesn’t look up as I sneak in and shut the door behind me.

“Good morning, Cait,” he says, still focussed on the crossword on the table. “How was your date?”

I pause at his idiosyncratic overemphasis on the “T” sound. I’ve always adored his fine, deliberate articulation, but whenever he curtly snips out that “T” it feels like a hole punch in the paper of the air. I push a curl of hair behind my ear and make a beeline toward the tea station behind the counter. “Absolutely lovely. He served me steak tartare and rum cocktails and he even made chocolate mousse. We sat outside most of the night just kibitzing about the simpler times.”

I look up and see that he’s still concentrating on his puzzle. He adjusts his glasses and nods. “Stephen’s quite the husband, I’d say.”

“Yeah, well, I know why I married him, after all,” I say with a blush and a smile that Ken doesn’t see. I pour boiling water from the kettle over the Yorkshire bag in my mug and let it steep. I stare into the dark brown water and nervously blabber away. “We had a bit too much champagne and passed out pretty much as soon as we finished our bone broth though. We had so many laughs, we just exhausted ourselves. We made out a bit, but I swear, we’re just too old to party that hard and snog right after. He wants to come over with some friends on election night so we can celebrate democracy with beer and pizza even if everything goes to hell again—”

I freeze as I suddenly feel one hand snake down the front of my left thigh and another curl up under my right arm to grab my chin and turn my face over my shoulder, where Ken captures my mouth in a bruising kiss. He spoons me while standing, clasping me tighter as he lays half a dozen kisses up and downmy neck. He turns me around, grabbing my waist and lifting me up to sit on the counter. The only sound in the world is our heavy breathing between kisses. I lock my legs around his hips as he goes in for some masterfully heavy petting until the tea timer rings, and I smack at it until it stops, still mid-kiss.

“I missed you,” he rasps into my ear as he slides my dress strap off one of my shoulders and kisses the skin there.

“Oh boy,” I say, my eyes rolling back into my skull with ecstasy. “Ken... Kenny, not in the kitchen.”

Without missing a beat, he picks me up and carries me to the living room, where things immediately get horizontal on the sofa. I swear to myself that he has four hands for all the exploration they’re doing, and I just hang on to him for dear life—

“K Bran, I got the bagels!” Alan’s voice, singsong with early morning vibes.

Ken and I freeze, hidden below the back of the sofa. We stare at each other, trying to catch our breath.

We can hear Alan coming into the kitchen from the garage door. “They ran out of sesame, but I got plenty of everythings. I know Cait will eat all of those eventually. Ken? Where’d you get off to?”

“Fuck,” Ken mutters.

I bite my lip and curse the now stifled arousal seeping out of every pore of my skin. I arch my back and hips up closer to Ken’s, and I see the wave of lustful discomfort in his face.

Footsteps. Alan is coming closer.

Ken pops up from behind the sofa and grins at him stupidly. “Hey, buddy, I was just... looking for the TV remote between the cushions here. No sesame you say?”

“No, unfortunately,” Alan says, holding up the bag. “But these are plenty fresh. Have you seen Caity this morning yet?”

Ken frowns, shakes his head, but out of sight, he frantically waves his fingers at me, pointing down at the floor and in the direction of the hallway. “No, she must still be with Stephen. I’m sure she’ll be here for tea soon though.”

Alan jerks a thumb over his shoulder. “There’s already a mug of tea steeping over there... and some high heels on the floor... Did we just miss her?”

I lie there, crossing my arms over my chest as Ken attempts to silently direct me with impromptu sign language. Ken shrugs. “Perhaps... I’ll go look for her.”

That’s when I grab Ken’s hand and twist it slightly backwards.

“Ahhhhhooowwww!”

I climb up and lean over the back of the sofa, waving at Alan. “I’m here, goddamnit. Ken would have had us perform some 1930s romcom routine just now but I’m too tired and horny for that shit.”

Alan just reaches into the bagel bag, takes one out for himself, and starts nibbling. “Oh well, don’t hold back, kids. This is your home, you can make love wherever and whenever you want. How was your date with Stephen?”

I grin. “Stimulating. And lovely. Thanks for asking, Alan.”

Alan smiles. “Glad to hear it.”

“Come, Sir, let’s go to my office,” I say, taking Ken’s hand and rubbing it nicely. “We haven’t done it in there yet.”

Ken is speechless for once, blushing like a bride, his mouth working with every excuse he would like to give to Alan.

I give Alan a knowing look. “You should have seen him five minutes ago. He was a ball of beautiful caveman hormones. You wouldn’t believe it.”

“Oh I believe it. I’m sorry I missed it.”

“We shouldn’t be too long. Toast me one of those, will you? Butter and cream cheese.”

Alan snaps a salute. “Aye aye Madam.”


End file.
